tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Setting Trypticon Free
Log Title: Setting Trypticon Free Characters: Banshee, Windblade, Dust Devil, Scales, Vortex, Shockwave, Metroplex, Megatron, Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare, Raf, Devastator, Takedown, Stiletto, Widget Location: Trypticon/Tarn/Nevada Desert Date: August 14, 2018 TP: Titans Awake TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Inside Trypticon's Control Center, Banshee and Windblade come to an agreement, and Trypticon is loosed. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 20:21:11 on Tuesday, 14 August 2018. Things are tense on the bridge of Trypticon while the new Cityspeakers discuss Trypticon's fate in the vicinity of his brain. The Decepticons other than Shockwave have been locked out of Trypticon, and Megatron has returned to the surface to investigate reports of something large approaching Tarn. Scales has released Windblade from her restraints, and for now, Dust Devil watches from the air vents, plotting... Dust Devil hasn't come out of the vents while Scales worked. He may have had his gun trained on Banshee to keep scales safe. Or he may have been doing other things. His optic ridges furrow as he stares at the information before him. Okay he's not a builder but he's learned some stuff. And he's staring at what he's seeing while the femmes chat. And it keeps circling back. His optics glare at the schematics and his fingers trace lines on the display but he continues to stab a single point on it. Finally he moves, climbing out of the vents and heading toward an access panel on the wall. Fingers trace the seams and he looks at the locking mechanism. What's behind that spot is pretty darned important. He finally looks at the city speaker< s> and Scales. "Scales...we need in here. Now. please." He looks at the others, debating saying what he's wanting to look at. Banshee sighs and looks around. "Ve should look into getting you out of here." She says to Windblade. "Quickly. I don't thin I'll be able to prevent zer others from getting here for too much longer." She puts her hand on Trypticon's console. "Hm. I need to see vot's going on." At Banshee's request, sensors data starts popping up in screens all over the room. Shockwave in the command center. The cavern outside, fuzzily - Trypticon's dinosight isn't actually that good, relying more on movement than accuracy. Megatron and the others are gone, aside from maybe Vortex - it's hard to tell. Hallway monitors show a few dead Decepticons, but no other movement within the city. Vortex is outside Trypticon- never having been let inside by the base. He snarls. "I suppose theya re on their own in there." Windblade nods over at Banshee, "If Metroplex is coming, I need to get to him. Otherwise things could get very ugly very fast." She smiles at Scales as the dragon finishes her work, checking her omniweapon to make sure it's fully functional again, then she looks over at Dusty, "What is it?" She walks over and takes a closer look at the lock in question. Shockwave continues to wait in silence, and though he may have virtually infinite patience, he knows better than to expect the same from Banshee. He opens a channel, but otherwise doesn't move. << Banshee, report.>> GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Scales peers at the panel, standing as high as she can reach. She nudges Dust Devil to give her a little more room and goes to work, quickly disabling the lock and popping the panel open. Dust Devil taps on the panel. "I went over some...schematics and was checking energon and electrical lines. I was lookin fer a way ta stop trypticon. I was tryin ta figure a way ta make it so that we didn't have ta fear him again or see him stomping down Iacon. First thing that came ta mind was flat out destroyin him." He raises a hand to get them to let him finish. "But I didn't want ta just do that either. Cause in the end it doesn't fix things ultimately. I looked fer a way ta disable him. But I know yer not gonna let me. But I think he's already disabled...there is...is somethin behind the panel there." And Scales so kindly gets it open. "This area has a convergence of energon and electrical activity that travels through the main lines ta his core and ta his processin centers. A bomb here would....well there'd be no problems ever again. But I was listenin ta you guys. And...well...there's also somethin hooked here and I wanted ta see if it was doin what I think it was. I think it's a kill switch or control. But I'm not as med techy as Scales here or possibly you guys. I...I'll give you guys a chance ta change things. But I think this has ta go." He points to the inhibitor that's controlling electrical impulses and energon flow. It's a complex contraption. "It reminds me of the collar when I was his slave. Can someone confirm this fer me?" Banshee makes her radio call. <> she replies. <> She glances over at Dust Devil and the others a moment, before looking back over the displays. "Trypticon. Ve're gonna haff to make zis look gut, unt nobody can *ever* know I did zis... I'd be out on mein arsch faster zan a shot from zer Gustav. Help me out here, vot can ve use as an excuse to haff you go hayvire a bit, shake sings up to cause a ruckus unt let zem escape?" Trypticon's entire massive body spasms in fear as Dust Devil exposes his control 'collar.' Windblade is nearly overwhelmed by the flood of emotion. "Metroplex.... here," his voice says, calm starting to crack. Windblade can feel little growing spikes of anger within the fear. "I must... move." "Moving - roaring - should provide... distraction needed." The great dino starts to shift and move, attempting to tear itself away from the cavern wall on damaged legs. Windblade places a hand on Dust Devil's shoulder, smiling towards him, "Thank you, Dusty." She hmms, "Scales, I think we can remove this if we work tog..." She suddenly cries out in pain, dropping to one knee as she looks over at Banshee, "Metroplex... Trypticon knows he's here. I'll need to get back to him soon, but first..." She takes a few moments, collecting herself, then looks at Scales with a determined expresssion, "We take this off, so Trypticon can make his own decisions. Freedom." Shockwave tilts his head slightly as Trypticon begins to move. He shifts, looking around, then he speaks aloud in case Trypticon is bothering to listen to anyone else besides his new favorite pals. "Trypticon, you are aware of the presence of Metroplex? Are you moving to engage?" He doesn't sound aggressive - just bland as usual, and perhaps curious. GAME: Windblade PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Banshee PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Scales examines the inhibitor carefully, using regular vision first, then infrared, sniffing as she works. Once she understands the setup, she nods to Windblade. "Let me know if I hit anything that hurts." Dust Devil stares as Windblade SMILES at him. He looks somewhat nervous and glances at Scales' work to find something else to focus on. "Just be careful of the energon lines bein so close ta the conduits..I don't wanna bring back crispy dragon wings ta Grimlock." <> Discretion puts this on in the background of the broadband channel: https://youtu.be/xzir1B43I3E GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Banshee yelps as she feels the sensations of fear and anger... it's a new sensation. Alien. Bigger than her, yet quieter... for now. She listens to Windblade, nodding quietly. "Take the... hated thing... off...." she spits angrily, perhaps feelinga little bit of Trypticon's distant, residual feelings towards the device. She clears her throat, steadying herself in the middle of the floor, before starting to sing a German lulaby - backing up Windblade's efforts to keep him calm. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Trypticon's starts to shudder with anger, but then from the brain center Shockwave can hear German singing as Trypticon calms once more, growing quiet and still. Internal repair systems continue to work overtime, getting the city ready for battle if it's again called to fight. For the moment, though, Trypticon remains docile. If he intends to respond to Megatron's call, he's making no show of it. From the massive tunnel outside, sounds of destruction start to trickle down. Windblade places a hand on Trypticon's wall panel, seeking to keep him calm even as the battle rages above, "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay. You'll be free soon." She looks at Scales, then points out a few spots by the inhibitor for the dragon-tech to go after first. GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. Shockwave stares for only a moment longer before turning away from the door, possibly to the relief of Trypticon, and proceeds back the way he came. With luck, the beast that hates him will gladly open a door for him to exit through. Scales sets to work, nimble paws teasing apart connections and isolating circuits. Before too long, she begins to work bits loose, finally pulling away the entire contraption at once, trailing wires like a weird, fibrous tumor. The little dragon carefully sets the device down and then inspects her work to make sure nothing got left out or behind. Dust Devil yelps as he can't get his forcefield to synch up. He hasn't tried since he was hurt so he's really out of practice. He watches the femmes work, hoping that he's not making things worse. When Scales gets it off he offers, "Wonder if he can increase the charge on that line ta make it impossible ta reattach somethin...or at least figure a way ta protect himself from another being put on. Either way, we really need ta be gettin out of here and quickly." Banshee grimaces at the sounds she's hearing through Trypticon's sensors, the distant rumble of battle. It's hard to hear - distant, almost muffled. But this is Banshee we're talking about; she has the ears of an operatic maestro, metaphorically speaking. "Quickly, bitte, Metroplex is up above us now." she comments... and at the same time, she doesn't actually stop singing. The observant will notice that when she does so, one of the cogs on her neck begins to turn. It stops turning when she stops talking and singing at the same time, even for a moment to draw breath. "Zer F?hrer is starting to demand answers... ah! Trypticon... slowly, begin moving towards the surface, bitte. Buy me some time. Haff difficulty... slip ein few times. Put on ein show... but be steady. Zer Autobots... are removing /it/. I feel I should be helping zem." Trypticon nods its massive head, causing the room to shift and tilt slightly, although it is built to minimize movement within it even when Trypticon transforms. The city listens to Banshee's request, separating from the wall and standing on damaged, semi-repaired legs. "Trypticon... will defend... Tarn. But Trypticon will listen... to prettyvoice," he grumbles, this time from outside as well as from within his head. Windblade nods over towards Banshee, "Just make sure to stay in tune with Trypticon, that should help keep more devices from being planted in him." She glances towards Dust Devil and Scales, smiling, "Good work, and thanks for coming to save me. Now... how about we get out of here?" She then moves back towards Trypticon's cerebral cortex, placing a hand there as she murmurs softly, "Goodbye, Trypticon." She glances over at Banshee, "When we get the bridge working to Caminus... we'll work out the formalities." Because some things transcend factions, at least as far as Windblade is concerned. Scales picks up the inhibitor. "Y'know, once we're outside, I could rig this to blow up and get rid of it. It's got a charge in it. Maybe throw it at Shockwave or somebody." Dust Devil is still uncertain as to how everything is going but he nods and looks at Banshee. She's at least safe. "Will Tryppy open the doors fer us ta get out of one of the holes or do I need ta remove windblade's wings so we can fit through the vents still?" He inches away from Windblade at the mention of how they're going to get her through the vents. Banshee nods to Windblade. smiling. "Ja. Fight vith honour... even ven others do not." She salutes Windblade and the others. At first, the straight-armed Germanic salute she normally does. But then she smiles, her hand moving to her brow in a more conventional, American salute. "Quickly now, we're going to haff to put on a show for Megatron." She looks around, resting her hands on Trypticon's console. She doesn't type anything... but it feels like she should. "Let zem out, please?" She asks Trypticon. "Vunce zer Autobots are clear, speed up zer climb to a pace you feel comfortable vith. Make ein big show, but do not strike any Autobots- first. But defend yourself. Ve owe zat much at least to Vindblade, and zer others." Trypticon nods its massive head again, opening a hidden hatch that leads directly into his mouth - and outside. He begins to move towards the tunnel, lagging slightly both to give the Autobots a chance to escape, and to give his damaged legs a chance to recover enough to safely carry his bulk up an incline. Restraint on the battlefield? That will be new to Trypticon... but he will try. Before he ascends, however, he offers two words to Windblade as quietly as he can: "Thank you." Windblade smiles at Trypticon, whispering, "You're welcome." Then looks at Scales and Dust Devil, "Well, what do we say... oh yes, Autobots, transform and roll out!" With that, she runs towards the exit, transforming into her jet mode and flying out quickly, streaking for the surface. Windblade leaps into the air, twisting and transforming into a scarlet jet. <> Dust Devil says, "You realize not a single one of us can roll...right?" <> Windblade *bzzt crackle bzzt* ... anyone there! This is Windblade! And sheesh Dusty, don't be so technical! Scales bounds to Trypticon's mouth and leaps after Windblade in a much slower and less showy fashion, spreading her wings to glide after Windblade as best she can. Banshee smiles at Trypticon's thought of restraint. "Just zis vunce, please?" She says to him. "For Vindblade unt Scales unt Dust Devil... ugh... I'm going to /haff/ to find a vay to pay him back. I don't vant to owe zat sawn-off shit anysing for too long, he'll get intolerable about it.". Tarn - Southeastern Cybertron Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. War had broken out between Tarn and Vos despite an Overlord's attempts to lay the foundation of peace between Cybertron's city states by holding the State Games, which were arena tournaments. After Tarn and Vos had destroyed each other with photon missiles, Megatron recruited many of the survivors into his new Decepticon army by laying blame on Iacon. Chestplate expands forward as arms fold in, legs bend back connecting to the back and chestplate forming the hovercar. Fans cut on providing a cushion of air. <> Discretion says, "We decided to offer Metroplex some air support, and deal with anything large." <> Windblade says, "Well, great, but speaking of large... Trypticon is going to be coming out shortly, but it's important that you do not fire on him unless fired upon." <> Windblade says, "It's a long story, but just trust me on this okay!" <> Discretion says, "That's fine; I'm pretty certain we'll be dealing with Devestator anyway." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Windblade sends a radio transmission. Metroplex has left Tarn in ruins once more, all Shockwave's rebuilding now aflame. He heads towards the hole drilled deep in Cybertron, with only the comparatively tiny Devastator in his way. He raises his hand cannons once more, and fires down on the combiner - nothing will stop him from his self-appointed task. Even as he fires, he is silent, his expression neutral aside from narrowed optics - a pure killing machine. >> Metroplex strikes Devastator with Ion-Pulse-Rifles . << Raf pauses. "Metroplex, they're raising Trypticon! I hope you know what you're doing!" The stabilizers in the giant robot are remarkable -- he has steady footing despite the titan's roaring rampage of revenge. Trypticon somehow managed to move into the area. Windblade roars out of the hole, flying right at Metroplex as she transmits to him, "WAIT! It's me! You don't have to do this, Metroplex!" She isn't even trying to evade or anything, just soaring right towards Metroplex as she opens a radio line directly to him. And she's probably a pretty juicy target for a sniper at this point too... Megatron's fusion cannon is ripped from his arm, and smashed directly into Megatron's head. His famous silver helmet cracks, and energon runs freely from a gash made in his skull. Still, Megatron somehow stands, glowering at Knightmare and raising his sword. "If you wish to die for them, be my guest," he glares, and then drops the ultimate threat against her. "I will kill you, and then send my Sweeps for the rest." Knowing he's bound to trigger her fury, he moves quickly to skewer her quickly while she's ideally off-balance with rage. >> Megatron strikes Knightmare with Energy-Sword. << Unholy hell is unleashed upon Devastator. He disappears momentarily in a blinding ion pulse, the ground under him bubbling and turning to glass. When the blast fades, however, Devastator still stands. "You have garnered the wrath of Devastator!" the not-so-jolly green giant roars. "Giant or no, you will fall at our hands, for the glory of Megatron!" Crouching down, Devastator then launches into the air, flying past Raf's vantage point as he attempts to simply kick Metroplex in the face with one sharp shovel-foot. >> Devastator strikes Metroplex with Super-Kick. << Shockwave continues scanning for targets when Discretion decides to take some shots at him. His optic flashes and he leaps backwards, the bolts impacting on the cracked and damaged area around Tarn. He jerks his arm cannon up, preparing to return fire, when he sees and hears the accursed Windblade soaring into the air and trying to say something to Metroplex. He didn't quite catch it, but at this point, even his iron patience is wearing thin over seeing the City Speaker. Besides. She made this entire ordeal incredibly complicated. Not at all efficient. He adjusts his aim, draws a bead on Windblade, and opens fire. >> Shockwave strikes Windblade with Laser . << Dust Devil comes speeding up the hole behind the two fliers that precede him. And before Trypticon comes out of the hole. The young mech however is already speeding around in a fast arch to fire apon the cons and trypticon and give Scales and Windblade a chance to escape. He's preparing to take some potshots at Trypticon but Shockwave has volunteered. Taking advantage of the avoided shots from Discretion, Dust Devil speeds up and this time doesn't announce his presense with that stupid song. Nope, he wants a nice solid hit to give Windblade a chance to escape. Aw slag this is probably gonna hurt. >> Dust Devil misses Shockwave with Ram. << Banshee rides in the command centre/brain room of Trypticon... by now, she's singing a full blown opera for him, a little giddy with the power and responsibility. She looks down at the Autobots, and the Dominicons below her... even her mighty F?hrer. She cackles joyously for a moment, before her sensibilities, and her honour, get the better of her. "No... be sensible, Banshee..." she scolds herself. "Herr Trypticon? If you vould be so kind... make ein /entrance/ for zer F?hrer, pliz." And then her eyes fall upon something. The guns are still firing, the defenses are still live... but her poor flak tower. It's scarred and battered... although, admittedly, still standing. "Mein flakturm..." she says, mournfully. "Ach. Mustn't let mein feelings get zer better of us, right?" Knightmare does stagger back a step as Megatron's sword slices into her side, but he seems to forget.. the more rage that vibrates through Knightmare, the colder and more focused she gets. She raises Megatron's cannon high again but pauses as she notices the new arrivals... and a /snarl/ escapes as she sees the attack on the Cityspeaker to which she uses even more energoy ton bring the cannon down /again/ upon on the Decepticon Leader's head, "Enough.. of.. this.." She snarls at the words and just turns away from Megatron, ont carrying if he falls over or not and stalks towards Shockwave, her footfalls slamming down hard, "Domincions... To me. We end this." Vortex moves towards Delusion, taking the hit, his armor mostly absorbing it. "So we're going to dance? I will surely destroy you this time." more laserfire towards his chosen target. >> Vortex misses Delusion with Laser . << Scales fiddles with something in her paws as she glides. Soon, she has a neat little package, and she looks around to see who to drop it on. Oh, wait.. she DID say she wanted to throw this at Shockwave, right? She swoops close enough to lob it in the Decepticon's general direction, then catches some rising air off the burning city below so she can climb after Windblade. >> Scales strikes Shockwave with IED . << Delusion evades more laser fire from the Combaticon helicopter with a mocking laugh. She tosses a small missile in his direction before dropping in physic-defying fashion for Knightmare, pulling up at the last minute to transform. Discretion spins as she follows Delusion down, coming to rest at Knightmare's other side. And others approach, kicking up dust. Stiletto's large tank shape, Takedown a smaller, more nimble tank, and the chop of Widget's blades. They'll be here very, very soon. >> Delusion misses Vortex with Ballistic . << Even as Metroplex is kicked in the face by Devastator - something almost no other creature could survive, much less shrug off - Metroplex turns. Someone shot Windblade. SOMEONE SHOT WINDBLADE. For the first time since the Decepticons' shattering attack against him, Metroplex speaks... of a sort. "NOOOO!" His face contorts in rage, and his left upper chest opens, revealing bank upon bank of rocket batteries. With fury in his optics, he fires down on Shockwave. He fires them all. >> Metroplex misses Shockwave with Rocket Batteries . << GAME: Trypticon PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Trypticon makes quite the entrance, smashing his way up through the tunnel, chasing the escaping Autobots. He stumbles around on damaged legs, doing even more destruction to poor Tarn... and yet somehow manages not to step on any of the Autobots (or Decepticons) in his path. Windblade yelps a bit at the hit, but doesn't seem too badly hurt as she transforms and lands nimbly on Metroplex's shoulder. She looks over at Metroplex, "Hey, it's okay, I'm here now." She then closes her eyes, seeming to say something silently to the rampaging Titan. Megatron tapped into Knightmare's rage alright, and get clobbered for his efforts. After dealing with driller already, Knightmare's strength is too much. Megatron falls, dropping his sword, his broken fusion cannon landing near him. Windblade sends a radio transmission. The jet does a quick flip in midair, wings folding back and legs and arms extending from thefuselage to reveal Windblade! Devastator is not used to being simply shrugged off or ignored. He lands on Metroplex's shoulder, and draws out his solar cannon, intending to cannon Metroplex's head. He stops, however, confused to wind up face-to-face with Windblade. Shockwave is just about to fire at Windblade again when - oh look, it's a cute little explosive device. Wait, what - KATHOOM! Hit with the explosive, Shockwave is staggered back, though the explosion wasn't enough to do more than stun him. In the midst of that comes Dust Devil, trying to physically smash into him. His optic flashes as he takes heed of the threat and leaps backward, electricity crackling around his arm cannon that he unleashes at Dust Devil in the form of a volley of crackling spheres. That attack gives him sudden momentum, which carries him... ...Away from the blast zone of Metroplex's very angry cannon volley. He lands with a heavy thud, staring at the devastation and swiveling his head toward Metroplex. It seems the titan will defend his 'friend'. Fascinating. Curiously, distracted as he is, it'd be a shame if someone were to ruin his day . . . >> Shockwave strikes Dust Devil with Em Cascade . << Dust Devil MISSES?! How'd he miss?! And unfortunately that sets him up perfectly for Shockwave to strike him with those orbs. He gives an awful shriek as he suddenly starts moving in a spiral and half crashing and scraping along. There is no rhyme or reason to his direction. It just seems like he's just trying to get away as quickly as he can, white smoke spiralling up from his form as he flees. The only good thing is Shockwave saved him from being blown apart by Metroplex's rage. But that's the only good thing. >> Dust Devil retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Windblade, Vortex, Delusion, Megatron, and Trypticon. << Banshee smiles to Trypticon, patting the console. "Sehr gut." She smiles. "Remember... don't hurt zem until zey hurt you. But vunce vun of zem has hurt you? Teach zem ze error of zeir vays. Show zem... a new side of yourself. Zer /precise/ application of excessive force, ja?" She frowns, looking out over the battlefield. She points at Knightmare. "Zere, zer Dominicon. I think it's likely she'll vant to go for you, considering you 'zer big threat'. Get ready to defend yourself. And... please, tell Metroplex ve're even on zer whole angry at eachother sing now, he damaged mein flakturm." Normally, Knightmare would give a command to form Dominicus, but this time she is fighting to keep her rage under control.. each step shattering a bit more of the ground as she continues towards Shockwave and as the others finally arrive, she sends out the command silently to form up. The Dominicons flow together, parts shifting and changing as they link together and soon enough Dominicus stands strong again.. her massive cannon already forming a hard pulse of fiery red in it's barrel, the Dominicon's voices flowing together to form one, Knightmare's a bit stronger then the others at the moment, "For capturing a Cityspeaker.. the sentence is pain. For hurting one of the few remaining Cityspeakers... your spark.. is forfeit." And with that, the pulse of red throbs a few quick pulses then bursts out and hammers towards Shockwave, causing a minor cascade effect in the air behind it. Dominicus has arrived. Vortex doenst attack this round. Hes floored by the sudden combination and null cannon. "Slaaaaaagme.. he shouldnt have attacked that Titan.." Scales catches up to Windblade at last, soaring like a tiny, wind-blown leaf up to Metroplex's shoulder.. where there's a combiner inconveniently in the way. Well, when you're tinier than everything else in the battlefield, there's really no reason to play fair. The littlest Dinobot drops down towards Devastator's head from above, slapping down with her tail like a big bumblebee.. >> Scales misses Devastator with Sting. << Shockwave hears the stomping about, despite his distraction, and turns just in time to see the formation of Dominicus. There is no time to process. He doesn't even have a moment to transform and try to attack first. The cannon fires, and Shockwave's entire world goes white and black. His body is carried away by the force, not completely deactivated, but close enough. There's no telling where he actually ends up landing. Metroplex seems to calm noticeably once Windblade lands on his shoulder, but then he looks at the combiner on his shoulder that is threatening his Cityspeaker. Reaching up with one hand, he attempts to brush Devastator off his shoulder with the same disdain as a human might dismiss a particularly persistent gnat... >> Metroplex strikes Devastator with Crush. << Trypticon continues smashing around and glowing with his unseen, shielded optics. He stops as Dominicus merges and annihilates Shockwave. THAT got the giant's attention. Still the massive dino at first just stops and studies the combiner, mouth open, missiles armed but so far not firing. Windblade blinks as the Dominicons merge into a combiner. She definitely wasn't expecting /that/ as she pauses, refraining from seeking cover inside Metroplex as she watches Shockwave get annihilated, shaking her head as she says, "Wow." Devastator is stung in the head. It doesn't hurt, but it does add to Devastator's confusion. He reaches up to swat Scales away... and gets swatted instead, right off Metroplex's shoulder and down, down, down into the hole.... Banshee frowns, moving her hands over Metroplex' controls. "Make me loud." she says, moving a microphone close to her mouth. "AUTOBOTS! DOMINICUS! CEASE ZIS!" she shouts. "GET OUT OF TARN!" And then she begins to sing, amplified by Trypticon's systems. The extra notes suggest that, before long, she'll be building it up into a full operatic barrage of sound... but she's giving them time to listen. <> Windblade says, "Alright, I think the point's been made... let's get out of here. Ow." Vortex finds no more smaller targets. He just tries to fly about, trying to keep out of the behemoths' way. "You know. I could make them leave with a nice storm." He starts to spin his rotors, building up a nice windstorm. If he cant beat them, he can disorient them. Scales lands on Metroplex's shoulder next to Windblade and gets a good, firm grip. "Inside?" she asks the Cityspeaker. Dominicus reviews the field, and it's true- all the large opponents are gone now except Trypticon, who hasn't attacked. The gestault stands against the wind Vortex is creating and holds up one finger. "Next time," she promises. And then she drifts aloft to guard Metroplex's flank, surprisingly nimble for a combiner, arms up to block anybody who would take a swing at the city or his passengers. Metroplex opens up a panel for Windblade and Scales to get inside. He pauses, crossing his arms and glaring at Trypticon. Then he nods, once, taking a step towards Dominicus before an eerie purple glow starts to surround the Titan. The Space Bridge then activates, taking the Autobots and Dominicus away from Tarn in a flash of light... Trypticon steps forward, guarding the remains of Tarn like a guard dog on a leash - dangerous, growling, but for Trypticon, showing enormous restraint. As the Autobots and Dominicons bridge away, Trypticon chooses not to try to follow. Instead the massive dino transforms into city mode, opening his repair pods to assist the wounded. For now, the battle is over. Windblade is gone, but Trypticon has returned. Whole, but changed. Banshee sags in her seat, smiling and patting the console as the city changes around her. She smiles, patting the console. "You did good. Next time zey come visit... indulge yourself." She steps out of the command centre, making her way towards the remains of Luftwaffecon HQ. She's got to make sure her people are OK. Of course, this does mean that people will see her - and her facepaint - as she walks through the city. Trypticon begins a slow, energy consuming transformation into his city mode. Nevada Desert - North America Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. Scales sighs and starts to flop next to Windblade, but blinks. "Right! You got shot!" she pauses. "It doesn't look too bad. You wanna get fixed up now or wait a bit?" Knightmare collapses to her knees after the... space bridging to earth and Dominicus parts into the seperate parts, "I.. hate... bridges.." and collapses forward onto her face. Windblade smiles at Scales, "It's not /that/ bad... I can wait a bit. Honestly, I need a bit of time outside, after being locked in a cell all that time." She looks about to say something else, then blinks as Knightmare collapses, moving over towards her, "Hey, you alright?" Delusion drops onto the ground a bit unceremoniously, but seems steady enough. She looks around, then up at the sky. "Ah, Earth," she comments. "Only a few short years since we were last here." Discretion also lands on her feet, tilting her head to listen to the busy radio traffic. Takedown, Widget, and Stiletto all seem content to sit and relax for now. Scales stretches her wings. "Oh, too bad it's nighttime. I gotta see if Snarl's at the cave! I've been wanting to come back and see him since the whole trip underground!" Knightmare slowly works her way back up to her hands and knees, and anyone close might hear a set of curses that would make even a Cybertronian sailor blush then upwards a bit more till she is back on her feet, "Damn.. bridges." She is wobbly for a bit more but seems to slowly get it back under control, visibly at least. Her first actions look her team over, before nodding a bit then glancing around, "Earth.. of course it would be Earth." She finally notices Windblade.. and does something somewhat rare for her, she crosses a arm over her chest and gives the Cityspeaker a bow, "I will survive, Cityspeaker." Windblade smiles, "Well, that's good to see. Thanks for helping get me out of there. It... well, it means a lot." She returns the bow to Knightmare, then straightens and looks at the taller 'bot, "Though if I knew you disliked bridges that much, I'd have just told Metroplex to fly back, but this seemed the quickest way." Delusion strolls over to stand by Knightmare, looking perfectly poised. Perhaps a little exaggerated in her precision, actually- the only concession to the fatigue and displacement. She clasps her hands behind her back. "Getting back will be an adventure," Delusion comments. Scales finds a nice, tall bit of Metroplex and just curls up there, tucking her head onto her tail and spreading her wings over herself. The little tape is going to recharge in the open air. Log session ending at 00:34:22 on Wednesday, 15 August 2018.